Latvia's Punishment
by alfredxjones
Summary: Summary: Latvia has been misbehaving in the eyes of Russia. How will Latvia react? Summary sucks XD


**Author**: Hello! This is my First Fanfic written here for ! So please don't critize too hard. I typed this up last night on my Nintendo Wii at 3am so yeah. Ill be honest, it tends not to make sense time to time but xD hey, we all improve with time right? Oh Rember, I dot own hetalia, though most of us probably do! XD

**Paring**: Russia X Latvia

**Summary**: Latvia has been misbehaving in the eyes of Russia. (How will Latvia react? Summary sucks XD)

* * *

It was a cold winter day. Days like this were not favored by the Russian. Russia stretched his arms, sitting up in his bed, shivering from the cold. Days like this were the worst.

But he'd still smile. Because he knew that his time would come and he'd find his place in the sunflowers and embrace their warmth and escape the cold. He was deep in thought when he herds a tapping.

'Mr... Mr. Russia...?" the soft voice squeaked from behind the door.

It was Latvia, Russia had smiled softly. "Yes... Come in little one"

Latvia stepped in hesitantly. He placed the breakfast tray down careful not to spill or drop anything. "I-it to your l-l-liking yes....?' the boy whispered full of fear.

Russia nodded when he noticed something odd on the boy's hand. "Latvia... What are those?" he pointed

Latvia inhaled softly. "W-when... I was w-w-washing dishes... i-i-i made a mistake and cut them" he wiggled the bandaged fingers. "B-b-but I didn't break any of the plates or an-an-anything! I-i grabbed the k-k-k-knife by its blade!"

Russia's smile faded, Latvia's heart nearly stopped beating. But within seconds the other man would smile and dismiss him.

This happened every morning Russia noticed. Latvia was becoming more and more careless. Had the Russian gone too easy on him? Russia began to wonder.

* * *

He was sitting at his desk one evening, when he herds a sudden scream. Having not caused it himself, Russia wondered what had happened.

Latvia was in the kitchen, was previously preparing Russia's dinner when he had accidentally caused a fire on the stove. The frightened boy had extinguished them, but in the process he had burned himself quite badly from his fingers to his elbows.

Latvia didn't know what was worse, him being burned or having burned Russia's dinner. He chose the latter.

His problems only worsened when Russia stepped in the room.

Latvia flinched, crying still. "M-Mr. Russia... i-i-i can explain! I-im so...s-so sorry!' he began to sob softly.

Russia had picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"I have a special punishment for you' he said in his ever-so-familiar sadistic tone of voice.

Latvia silenced himself hoping that he quieting would make the situation easier. But his burning flesh grew painful. But upon being dropped on Russia's bed he felt a soothing coolness against the hot skin damaged from the flames. Both his arms stretched out, burns from fingers to elbow.

Russia clicked his tongue. "You have grown too relaxed, why do you make mistakes?" he ran a finger down Latvia's jacket buttons.

Latvia shook beneath his touch. Oddly there was no familiar smell of vodka on the other man.

Russia wasted no time removing Latvia's jacket and shirt. Staring with intent violet eyes at the others once flawless skin. What was once smooth and pale was now covered in faded whip marks. Marks the Russian had made. He smiled at his work as his icy hand brushed against his skin, earning a startled jump and gasp from Latvia. He pinched at his sides, watching the boy squirm. Latvia may have tried to resist but his body had other plans, Russia took note of his growing arousment.

Latvia knew crying out for help was pointless and only got you tied up with that wool scarf. So he remained silent and after a few minuets he gave up protesting.

Russia unzipped and removed Latvia's pants and boxers, stripping the boy of everything. More whip marks were on his narrow hips as well.

Latvia inhaled sharply when Russia griped him tightly, feeling more blood move south in his body. At this point, he groaned in Russia's ears, pressing his length further into Russia's hand, wanting to cum and gets it over with.

Russia simply shoved 3 fingers in the boy's mouth. That smile on his face.

Latvia questionably sucked on the 3, coating them with saliva, wondering what this was for. Latvia was still innocent. Normally Russia had beaten him as punishment.

Russia removed them and poked the first into Latvia's entrance.

Latvia made a face of half disgust and half pleasure. It felt odd until Russia added another, nailing his sweet spot. Latvia moaned desperately.

With the 3rd finger Russia finished preparing him for what was to come.

Without any warning Russia removed his fingers and slammed himself hard inside Latvia's tight ass.

Latvia gripped Russia's shoulders like it were a life line. Russia didn't wait for Latvia to adjust and thrusted a few more times before feeling Latvia tense up around him. With a moan and a scream Russia felt the boy shake as he came on them both. It was enough to send Russia over the edge as well.

Pulling out, Russia lied besides Latvia and the he drifted to sleep.

But Latvia couldn't sleep, not after the feeling that coursed through his body of being used. Sure, now his body was numb but in the morning he feared for the pain to come.


End file.
